A novel tip-associated protein (tap) is identified to be an important cellular mediator of tip function in T cell transformation by herpesvirus saimiri. Tip of herpesvirus saimiri associates with Lck and down-regulates Lck-mediated activation. We identified a novel cellular Tip-associated protein (Tap) by a yeast two-hybrid screen. Tap associated with Tip following transient expression in COS-1 cells and stable expression in human Jurkat-T cells. Expression of Tip and Tap in Jurkat-T cells induced dramatic cell aggregation. Aggregation was likely caused by the up-regulated surface expression of adhesion molecules including integrin , L-selectin, ICAM-3, and H-CAM. Furthermore, NF-kB transcriptional factor of aggregated cells had approximately 40-fold higher activity than that of parental cells. Thus, Tap is likely to be an important cellular mediator of Tip function in T cell transformation by herpesvirus saimiri.